


Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

by Arista_Holmes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dread Wolf, F/M, Lavellan Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but archiveofourown, tumblr or fanfiction.net it has been reposted without my permission.Kita has a cloak made from the pelts of the Hinterlands Wolf Pack so that their deaths aren’t in vain. She decides to scare her sister with the cloak, by having it designed after the Dalish depictions of the Dread Wolf, but she doesn’t anticipate the reaction Solas has to the newest addition to her wardrobe at Skyhold.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Kita Lavellan
Kudos: 40





	Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

The Inquisition was still settling in at Skyhold, so Kita wasn’t surprised when she found her sister out in the courtyard speaking with Cullen, Cole and Solas. 

With all four of them involved, it was probably something to do with the construction of the new Mage Tower that Kita had approved, but Solas’ presence made her hesitate to surprise her sister.

Since their shared kiss in the fade, she was almost reluctant to display such a childish and playful side of herself, but she quickly brushed the indecision away and made her way around the courtyard until she knew Nel would be able to see her coming, from behind the others.

Kita tugged the hood of her new cloak up, letting her lips creep into a wicked grin as the wolfs head curved around her own. 

It really didn’t matter that Nel wasn’t a true believer in the Dalish creators, the cloak was creepy. Kita knew exactly how creepy it appeared, black wolf fur wrapped around her body, with the cured skull of the alpha wolf curving over her own head in a macabre snarl.

She’d tested out the new wolfskin cloak in her rooms before deciding to scare her sister with it, and with one last giggle, she began to smoothly stalk her way towards the group.

The snout of the skinned creature fell along the line of her nose, giving her just enough room to see where she was walking. It was an ingenious design, and Kita made a mental note to thank Harritt later.

It was obvious the moment Nel spotted her because the blonde let out a small shriek of surprise, and leapt back. She placed herself behind Cullen, but it was the magic Kita sensed gathering at her sister’s fingertips that forced her to break the ominous stalk towards her four friends and laugh brightly.

Cullen had turned towards Kita, one arm stretched across Nel’s form protectively, and the other hand grasping the hilt of his sword. Solas’ long fingers were also twitching with an uncast spell as he had turned towards her. Kita couldn’t read his expression, but she was distracted by Cole appearing by her side, just as Nel began snarling curses at her, her summoned magic dissipating when she recognised her sister’s laughter.

“Oh, the Dread Wolf take you! That’s not  _ funny _ !  _ Fenehedis _ !” Nel snapped, a hand pressed to her chest but Kita just laughed harder, finally tossing the wolfs-head hood back from her grinning features.

“Childhood pranks. Happy memories. Fun and laughter, mischief and amusement…” Cole murmured, staying by her side as she moved to stand between Solas and Cullen, sparkling crystalline eyes on the frustration colouring her sister’s face.

Nel’s irritation dissolved quickly in the face of Cole’s words though, and the blonde’s golden eyes narrowed before she pointed sharply at Kita.

“I’ll get you back for that, you know,” the younger elf promised and Kita’s grin widened.

“I’m counting on it,” she agreed lightly, and Nel huffed softly.

“Inquisitor…?” Cullen half asked, seeming confused and Kita glanced at him, letting her eyes slide pointedly over the arm he still held protectively in front of Nel, and watching as the man blushed and stepped away from Nel in a move so obvious, Kita was hard-pressed not to laugh all over again.

“Why… are you..?” Cullen spluttered, and Nel sighed.

“Some of our oldest depictions of the god, Fen’harel, depicts him wearing a cloak of wolf-fur, with the hood still having the shape of the wolfs-head,” Nel explained, “She did it to scare me,” the blonde grumbled, and Kita laughed softly.

“That’s not the only reason,” Kita defended herself quickly, but the mischievous grin on her lips said it had been one of the main reasons, “Skyhold’s always cold, so a new cloak was just what I needed… and besides, I didn’t want the pelts from that pack in the Hinterlands to go to waste, scaring you just helped me decide which design to have the cloak made into.”

“Twice as funny, with two wolves-”

“I’m surprised, Inquisitor, that you would make light of your people’s beliefs so casually,” Solas said, cutting off Cole’s murmurings with his question, and the spirit fell silent. 

Kita turned her eyes on Solas to find his gaze already on her, intently studying her features, his eyes sharp and his devoted attention stole her breath for a moment until Nel laughed.

“Oh, don’t get her started on our beliefs,” Nel pleaded, still grinning, “Not unless you want a lecture on the interpretation of stories a millennia-old…”

“It’s a valid point,” Kita defended softly, “All the oldest depictions of Fen’Harel show him covered in the wolf-cloak. It’s either literal, and he actually wore something like that as a kind of… uniform… or it’s symbolic, which makes this cloak no more irreverent than anything else we mimic from our histories. Anduril’s way of the hunter, or June’s crafts, or-”

“Yes, alright,” Nel cut her off quickly, eyes rolling at the familiar debate, before tugging gently on Cullen’s wrist.

“Come on, Cullen, I have a few more ideas for the mage tower I want to run past you… and you can get the builders to listen to you faster than I can,” Nel grumbled before pulling the Commander away.

When Kita turned back to Solas, she noticed that Cole had abandoned them too, and Solas had a soft smile curling the corners of his mouth.

“Walk with me?” Solas asked, and Kita nodded, tugging the edges of the cloak around her and following Solas up the stairs and along the outer walls into the Rotunda.

It was only when door latch snicked into place that Solas turned and crowded her against the wood, his hands on her hips keeping them both in the deep shadows cast by the torches scattered around the room.

Heads tilted, lips met and Kita sucked a surprised breath through her nose, while her fingers grasped at the woven wool of his shirt, and her eyes fell closed.

It was little more than the firm press of lips against hers, the warmth of his body radiating through the thick cloak, the feel of his fingers against her hips, but it was the first time she’d been so close to the apostate outside of the fade, and it was over far too quickly.

“I am unsure if it’s your casual irreverence of your people’s gods or the wicked way in which you tease your sister, but you are just…”

Kita’s grinned as his words, for once, seemed to fail him. His hands left her hips and cupped her face gently, long fingers tracing along her jaw only to stroke through her long hair, and then through the thick dark fur of the wolf cloak sitting heavy against her shoulders.

“Careful, or I might think it’s the wolf-pelt that’s shattered that restraint of yours,” Kita taunted playfully and letting herself lean casually against the door, her frame relaxed as his hands stroked down her arms, storm-grey eyes flickering back up her body to meet hers, and a smirk fluttering at the edges of his lips, encouraging her to continue her teasing.

“Or is that it?” the Inquisitor prodded, grinning, “Solas, do you have a  _ thing _ for the Dread Wolf?” Kita asked, forcing her features into a scandalised expression.

She didn’t expect the sharp and unrestrained bark of laughter that her words drew from him though, and a moment later he’d leant down and pressed his forehead against he own.

“Nothing could be further from the truth, Lethallan,” Solas murmured softly, laughter still bubbling behind his voice, even though he had quickly brought himself back under control, “I have no desire to come face to face with the Fen’Harel of your people’s legends.”

“Hmm,” Kita purred softly, “I suppose I shall have to take your word for it,” she conceded, watching Solas’ eyes glimmer in the torchlight, and he graced her with another smile before kissing her again, arms sliding firmly around her waist this time.

One hand dipped low, fingers brushing the waistband of her pants, while the other slid along the length of her spine to settle between her shoulders as Solas slanted his lips against hers and Kita surrendered.

Kita kept her left hand grasping at his shirt over his chest, where she could feel the slowly increasing beat of his heart, but this time she let her other hand slide up and over his shoulder, curling around Solas’ neck and pulling herself tight against his body.

Not that she needed to do much pulling, Solas’ grasp already had their bodies close, and as their lips parted in unison, Kita felt a soft hum rise from deep in her chest.

That sound seemed to break through to Solas though and he suddenly pulled back, a flash of pain and regret crossed his features that made Kita feel cold before he took a step back. 

“Solas?”

“I’m sorry,” the apostate answered quickly, shaking his head, “I asked for time, and you gave it, but I… I still don’t have an answer for you… I should not have done this until I could give you such,” Solas said quickly, and while it was a clear apology, Kita could see the self-recrimination in his words clearly and she cleared her throat to draw his gaze from the floor back to her expression.

“Solas, look around… We’re in a fortress in the Frostback Mountains. We have Corypheus to deal with and we don’t know how to even start contending against the Foci-”

“You’re right, of course,” Solas cut her off, and everything about him withdrew, his hands clasped behind his back, and his shoulder straightened, but it was the coldness to his eyes that cut at Kita even as he continued.

“My apologies, I should not have-”

“Solas,” Kita sighed softly, but somehow her exasperation silenced him and the apostate studied her, warmth and curiosity creeping back into his gaze, “All I meant was… I promised you time, and I meant it. I’m  _ clearly _ not going anywhere anytime soon… so take all the time you need.”

He seemed to study Kita after she repeated the words she’d offered him the morning after their adventure into the fade, and Kita made sure to keep her expression as open as she could manage.

A moment passed and then another before Solas eventually sighed, and his frame relaxed, hands returning from the small of his spin to offer her a gentle gesture of thanks.

“Serannas, Kita,” the mage offered quietly, and Kita let her lips twist up into a small smile before she approached him, stopping close enough to reach out and touch, but restraining herself.

“I know living as an apostate is difficult, Solas… but if you don’t want this, I’m not going to… chase you out of Skyhold or anything like that… We’ll still have this friendship we’ve built, and I’ll still listen to and take into account your knowledge and magical advice,” she promised and at long last, the softness returned to his eyes.

“While I did not doubt it, Lethallan, it is none the less satisfying to hear you confirm it,” Solas said softly, and Kita grinned in response.

Before he could move back, or use his work as an excuse to escape, Kita let her hand rest on his shoulder and rose onto her toes to press a single kiss to the very corner of his still smiling lips.

“As long as you know that,” Kita said softly, as she lowered her feet back to the stone floor of the rotunda, “then there’s nothing to worry about or apologise for.”

Solas stared at her as though she were a puzzle he very much wanted to solve, and warmth flooded through her veins when she caught that look in his eyes once more, her soft smile quickly shifting into a grin before she moved past him towards the door that led to the main hall, leaving her resident fade expert to his own devices as she debated just how much to tell her sister.


End file.
